The mounting of a sound transducer on a planar wall panel to produce sound emanating from the wall panel is well known. Each of the following patents disclose various prior art devices having different forms of housings, resonator mechanisms and the like:
1,383,700; 3,524,027; PA1 2,341,275; 3,567,870; PA1 3,366,749; 3,861,495; PA1 3,430,007; 4,514,599; PA1 3,449,531.
Several of these earlier patents disclose the use of a stem or connecting device which secures a housing to a sounding wall panel. Other patents disclose the use of a voice coil assembly having a coil disposed in a magnetic gap of an electromagnetic drive assembly. The use of a resilient mounting mechanism for the electromagnetic drive assembly is also shown to be well known.
Even with all these particular disclosures of various aspects of a sound transducer for converting electrical signals into mechanical motion, the performance ratings of these earlier models are deemed to be ineffective to produce a viable commercial product.
It is the primary purpose of this invention to produce a sound transducer for converting electrical signals into mechanical motion wherein the performance characteristic of such an assembly is sufficient to justify the commercial production and distribution thereof.
Another object of the invention is to produce a sound transducer which may be connected to a sounding board or wall panel using only a single mounting stem with means to match the transducer to the particular panel sounding board being used.